Legend Of Korra Movie
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: A proposal for a Legend Of Korra live-action movie. Under the direction of someone who actually knows what they're doing, of course, because we all know what a joke Last Airbender was. This is a list of suggestions to make a decent movie and scenes from proposed movie. Heavy on Makorra. Enjoy. Hiatus.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Legend Of Korra.

** Legend Of Korra Movie**

I think a live action Legend Of Korra movie can be great, so long as we keep these in mind.

**Director  
**

We will put up a restraining order if we must: Shaymin is forbidden by federal law to come within fifty feet of production. (If ya ask me, the guy should already be in jail for multipal counts of assasination of the thatrical arts) The new director should be David Yates because _he_ knows how to make a movie. Well, give the job to Tim Burton and he'll rob it of colour.

**Time**

One of the main reasons the Last Airbender sucked turtle-duck eggs is obviously the timing. Everything was rushed and difficult to follow. You also get the feeling that Shaymin was trying to squeeze the book into ninety minutes, which is why there was not even an attempt to actually keep to one scene for more than three seconds. Because of that, we never got to spend time with the characters and we never grew to care for them, which is essential for the success of any movie.

To fix this, I advise David to not follow this...This - Primitive - idea of Shaymin's that people will hate anything more than ninety minutes. There are plenty of movies out there that run longer and they're wonderful; _Titanic_ reaches the ninety minute point before the iceberg even shows up and_ The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_ is over two hours long! And if you insist on it, David, just do what you did before; split it in half! Seeing as Legend Of Korra is shorter and more fast paced then Avatar to begin with, it probably won't come to that, but it's still an option.

**Actors**

Race should not be that big of a deal in this one because Republic City, where most of the story will be taking place, is a mixture of races, like the US. If we get complaints about that, we'll know these people are just looking for things to complain about. Also, who ever said that these people had to be all around masters of martial-arts? They just need to be physicality fit enough to learn what they need to scene by scene, and anyway the styles have evolved to more modern styles of fighting. Pro-bending, for example; Why would you need to be an expert in kung-fu to punch the air a few times?

Having an all-green cast is a horrible idea. You'll need more experienced actors to take the lead and mentor the greens. Also, there is no excuse for mispronunciation of the word Avatar or of anyone's names. All you have to do is _watch the show_! Going back to pacing, this paired with stiff acting made the story much less emotional; which is not an option for Legend Of Korra in which romance is a central theme. For more on that, go to my Makorra Essay.

**Writing**

Lousy script...No emotion...Lazy...No jokes...I guess that about covers it.

**Improvements?**

Wait! You need to read this! Okay, good. The second half of the book was just one thing after another. We could stand some relaxing scenes, even if they're just small scenes. Also, at the end, and this is my only real beef with the series as a whole: Amon losses the support of his subordinate idiots, so he somehow magically knows that he's wrong? I know that's probably not what really happened, but that's what it seems like. His stupid movement had crashed to the ground and he's suddenly at peace? What?

Also, I think Tahno outta have an expanded role in the movie since he's so popular. He could be bumped up to a supporting character. Hey, maybe he could end up with Asami. Yes, I am Makorra, and I also think Bolin would be cute with Korra's female cousin, but what about Asami? Their kids would certainly have beautiful hair, if nothing else.

**Scenes**

Coming up will be a few changed/added scenes from the movie that doesn't exist yet. Any idea's? Tell me and I'll post 'em! Some will harken back to the original series, others will be totally origanal.

* * *

Review.


	2. Out Of The Past: Alternate Ending

**Chapter One: Out Of The Past- Alternate Ending**

A long, deep howl filled the air.

"That sounds like Naga!" Mako exclaimed, his voice tense from three long days of worry and shouting. The sky bison, Oogie, flew down to the deserted streets of Republic City. "Naga!" Mako called. Everyone's hearts spiked to see the polar bear-dog running to the bison. Korra was not with her. Mako was, of course, the first to jump off of Oogie to Naga, which meant he wasn't on his feet for three seconds. Naga, apparently delighted to see Korra's human friends, pushed Mako to the ground and licked his face affectionaly.

"Naga," Tenzin said, still on Oogie's head. "where's Korra?"

Naga's ears perked up and she turned around and stamped her front paws onto the ground. Naga knew where to start looking, but all that was beyond them was the mountains that separated them from the Earth Kingdom. Hearts sank and blood froze. Mako, of course, was the first to recover. From her place on the sky bison, Asami frowned and beside her, Bolin cringed.

Mako jumped on Naga and grabbed her rains. "Alright, girl. Take me to 'er." He commanded, pulling his scarf up over his mouth. Naga complied, running as fast as she could into the frozen wilderness. Oogie followed. From the air, they lost Naga a couple of times but her periodic howls kept them on the trail. Naga followed, more than Korra's scent, the scent of gasoline and tiers.

"Look!" Bolin pointed to a hill with a cabin on top. Everyone's hopes began to rise and Naga and Oogie touched ground at the same time. The scene was more like a battlefield. The door was open but beside it there was also a large hole in the wall with pieces of broken wood littering the ground, like someone had busted through the wall.

"Yep, Korra's been here." Bolin joked. Lin found what looked like truck tier tracks leading away from the cabin as well as the ice spears that imbedded in the ground which could have only come from a waterbender.

Tenzin and Mako raced into the hut calling Korra's name, but not finding a trace of her on the ground floor. The basement was quite a different story. The ground was leveled from earthbending and there were scorch marks on the wall. In the middle of the fray was a large metal box which looked perfect for imprisoning someone. Finding not even a hair, Mako's fists clenched and blazed. He punched a scorched dent into the box, his eyes starting to water.

_'She was here.'_ he told himself. _'If we'd just been faster...'_

Mako jumped as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Tenzin, looking at him with understanding eyes. "I know you're upset, Mako, but we can't lose our heads over this. She'll be alright."

"Guys!" Their heads snapped to the stairs. That was Asami's voice. They rushed up and out of the cabin to see what the commotion was.

Everyone was gathered to one spot, a bit further from the ice spears. A trail of small depressions in the snow which were believed to have once been footprints lead to a slope down a hill. There was a wider depression on the slope that pointed to waterbending, and more snow was thrown sloppily along the sides of the path. Mako's eyes widened as Naga sniffed the ground and howled.

Mako, Bolin and Asami all leaped onto Naga and Tenzin and Lin bent their ways down to slope. Bolin couldn't help but admire Lin's skill so that there was now an uprise of earth parting the snow. As they reached the base, they found nothing. Naga, however, sniffed a pile of snow at the base of a large tree and whimpered. Tenzin airbent the snow away.

And there was Korra; hurt, unconscious, half-frozen and frighteningly still. No one spoke, but Mako cradled Korra in his arms, placed her carefully on Naga so that she was nestled safely between their bodies, and started back up the slope. Asami, feeling especially insulted now, hitched a ride with Tenzin and his airbending, and Lin earthbent herself and Bolin back up the slope.

By the time they all got back to Oogie, Mako was sitting on the saddle with Korra practically in his lap. His scarf was now wrapped around her neck and lower face and he held her like she was the most precious thing on Earth. Asami couldn't bare to watch and kept looking everywhere but where they were, Lin was sitting away from them and thinking about somthing herself, and Tenzin flew Oogie back home. Bolin had silently volunteered to ride Naga back to the city.

Tarrlok was gone, so it seemed, which was a shame because Mako would have gladly given him a peice of his mind. He couldn't hide forever. Mako swore to himself that Tarrlok would pay someday. Right now, though, all that mattered was that Korra was back.

* * *

These scenes will not be in chronological order. Since I really liked _'Out Of The Past'_ (seriously, there's no part of that episode I didn't like), I've expanded the search. In this version, Korra's been missing for three days instead of one. Review.


	3. Care

**Chapter Two: Care  
**

Mako lay Korra down very gently in the washroom as the tub filled with water that was halfway between warm and hot. His upset about being shooed out of the room was not for the reason Bolin would tease him for. Although he knew Korra was receiving treatment in capable hands, he was reluctant to let her out of his sight after so long. He didn't notice when Asami, Bolin and the three airbender kids appeared beside him. Twelve eyes were fixed on the door and not a word was spoken.

After what felt like an hour to all six of them, Pema opened to door. "How is she?" Mako asked sounding broken and, surprisingly, on the edge of tears even if his eyes were dry and hard.

"She'll be okay." Pema said calmly. "We warmed her up and got her blood flowing again." Hearing that Korra's blood had stopped flowing because of the cold brought on looks of shock and fear, but that disbanded quickly upon registering that Pema had first said she was better. "Jinora, did you call the healers?"

"Yes." Jinora nodded. "They're waiting for her in her room."

Pema nodded in return and looked at Mako, knowing how eager he was to be with Korra. "Would you mind carrying her back to her room?" Pema asked after a couple of seconds. It was rather precious in her opinion, such clear love this boy had for Korra. "Jinora will show you the way." Mako didn't speak, just gave a shaky nod. He couldn't even feel the burning glare Asami was assaulting his backside with as he followed Pema into the washroom.

He felt a million miles away when he saw Korra. Still beaten, bruised and unconscious, but the color had returned to her skin and she'd stopped shivering. She wore a fresh change of cloths, her hair was released from its bindings and he could now clearly see the cuts that littered her face and arms. Mako carefully cradled Korra in his arms and picked her up. He couldn't help himself, he took a few seconds to just hold her now that she was back. She smelled like sweet shampoo. She was no longer dreadfully cold and pale, but now frighteningly warm and flush. A high fever.

Mako followed Jinora to Korra's room. A pair of healers stood at her bedside and stared intently at her. Mako felt to numb to protest when they told him to leave, so he complied in his own way. He left the room but stood vigil outside the door. Never moving, never thinking of anything else but Korra.

It took twenty minutes, which was long by healer's standards, before the two came out.

"She's alright, kid." one of the healers, a burly older man, told him. "We got everything and we gave her something for her fever."

"We need to go talk to Tenzin now." said the other, a young woman only a little older than himself. "She's asleep if you want to go in." Mako gave the two a grateful look and walked calmly into Korra's room. From behind the closed door he could hear the retreating footsteps of the healers. Mako pulled a chair up close to her bedside and simply watched her.

Korra. Strong, brave, kind, independent Korra was now laying almost completely still in her bed. The only reassurance she was even alive was her even breathing. Her skin had lost the flush and her hair was still down. Her cuts and bruises were gone so it appeared she'd never been hurt. But Mako knew better. Korra had been taken and she had been hurt, and she wouldn't have been if they - He, Bolin and Asami - had been with her. Mako would personally make sure it never happened again. He would stay with her night and day for the rest of his life if that's what it took. Not Tarrlok, not Amon, not Heroshi, not anyone would ever hurt Korra again. As a silent seal to this vow, he covered Korra's exposed hand with his and lightly grasped it. The contact helped him believe she was finally back, good and safe. Good and safe.

Mako didn't even notice that several people peered silently through the half-open door in turn. Even Bolin knew that at this moment, Mako demanded absolute solitude with Korra. The last of the prying eyes was a scornful look from Asami before the door closed, leaving Mako alone with Korra.

* * *

A better answer to the lack of Kataang in TLA anyone? Review.


	4. Friends Before Rivals

**Chapter Three: Friends Before Rivals  
**

The atmosphere was solemn and there was a sense of finality to the whole thing. Deep blue eyes held pale green for a few seconds, neither of the girls knowing quite what to say. What did one say to the girl who had stolen one's own love but was also one of their dearest friends?

"Äsami -"

"Korra -" they spoke at the same time, then fell silent again. Finally, Korra spoke.

"I'm sorry." she said, "About getting between you and Mako."

"Don't be." Asami insisted. "My mother used to tell me; 'If it's really meant to be, it'll happen on it's own.' It's you two who are meant to be, and I'm happy for you. I love you both."

Korra gave her a weak smile and they hugged. Part of her wanted to gloat and shamelessly flaunt her victory after all the grief Mako and Asami's past relationship had caused her. She wouldn't dream of it, though. First and foremost, Asami was her friend and what kind of friend did something like that?

"Be careful out there, okay?" Asami asked as they broke apart.

"You know me. I'm always careful." Korra joked and the girls were able to laugh for a moment. The sad thing was that it was the first time in such a long time ether of them even had anything to laugh at. "Take care of yourself, too."

As Korra walked over to Bolin, Asami turned around, trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

I was disappointed that they didn't show Asami and Korra saying good-bey in _Skeletons In The Closet_. It was obvious that they were good friends and they clearly care about each other. Review.**  
**


End file.
